A Real Fresh Start
by VioletMother3
Summary: Reboot of 'A Fresh Start' A continuation of Tokyo mew mew TV series, Masaya Aoyama loses his memory and Ichigo once again has to hide her mew side. TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE AND ABUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo readers! This is a reboot of an old story called 'A Fresh Start'. My original story had horrible grammar and spelling, and honestly, the story was everywhere. I plan on keeping the plot line points, but I will change it up quite a bit to make sure it makes sense. Please note Unlike 5 years ago I won't post as often(daily), and there may even be weeks between because I am a mother of 3, but even still, I am a stay at home mom so I do get more free time than most :D

To old readers: Thanks for coming back to see the story improve, and if you miss anything from my old story (like the beginning end commentary, let me know)  
To new readers: any and all criticism is encouraged.

In any case, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Give me freedom**

As graceful as falling petals, as sweet as their fragrance and as beautiful as their flowers; Ichigo found herself wishing to be as free as the wind that carried the Sakura petals around in the mid spring air. It had been five years since the day that changed her life forever. Ichigo Momomiya was only thirteen years old but her childish days were thrown behind her, she discovered she was a Mew. She was on her first date with her crush, his name was Masaya Aoyama, or as she calls him 'Aoyama-kun'. They went to the endangered animals exhibit and then to the park. During their stroll through the park the earth shook and she was met with a strange bright light. Later she found out that she had been infused with Red animal DNA, specifically the Iriomote Wildcat. The reason behind her transformation was the appearance of aliens, called 'Cyniclons' and they spent the next year fighting them to find out that her boyfriend was the vassal for their leaders hidden form. All the fighting to keep or stake claim to earth, and it wasn't just Ichigo.

Along with the name Tokyo Mew mew came five young girls, a thirteen year old, with blue hair, brown eyes and enough attitude to keep you in check; Minto Aizawa. She was fourteen year old, with long green hair, light green eyes and a heart of gold; Lettuce Midorikawa. The youngest, an Eleven year old with short blonde hair, orange eyes and enough energy to tire you with just the thought of keeping up with her; Pudding Huang. The oldest at Fifteen, she has long dark purple hair and dark blue eyes, and wise beyond her years; Zakuro Fujiwara. Lastly but most importantly their read headed, brown eyed, scatter brained leader Ichigo. After discovering Deep blue had only evil intentions, the Mews teamed up with the Cyniclons, Kisshu; who had long green hair and golden eyes and the appearance of thirteen years old. Taruto; He had short brown hair and orange eyes, looking to be about eleven or twelve. Lastly, Pai; with his shirt grey-purple hair and deep blue eyes.

After a hard battle, injured and lost companions, they finally defeated Deep blue, at the expense of Kisshu's life but fortunately for them the release of blue aqua gave him a second chance as Ichigo's sacrifice gave Aoyama his and his kiss gave her hers. After the earth was restored there was a truce between the mews and the Cyniclons and the aliens took the last of the blue aqua to go save their own planet.  
As time went by Masaya fell ill and one day Ichigo found out that he had lost all his memories. She worked with him daily until he started to remember bits and pieces but to her dismay he didn't remember anything about her secret life so she had to once again keep it hidden. They tried dating again and though he wasn't the exact same Masaya she remembered he was still there and alive, and she loved him just the same. Ichigo began to tear up at the thought of him when she heard a creaking sound from in the branches above her. She looked up guarded, preparing for a potential threat but relaxed when she saw who it was  
"Ohayo Koneko-chan!" Kisshu exclaimed as he gently dropped from the tree, looking to make sure no human eyes were on them. She didn't turn to face him until she wiped away any trace of tears she had on her face  
"Kisshu" she nodded her head in greeting "What brings you here?" She asked knowing that he had come to tease her and dote on her once again.

*A few months ago the Cyniclons suddenly reemerged without a real explanation aside from Pai's clipped answer "Our planet had been restored, it was getting much too crowded" then he disappeared and the other two just shrugged in response.*

"I came to see you, my little neko" Kisshu poked her on the nose and smirked, she couldn't help but smile  
"well, I was just about to head home, so your dose of Ichigo will be a short one today" I said half joking. Suddenly Ichigo's phone went off with a text message, Kisshu made himself busy to give her privacy  
#Where are you?!#  
it was from her boyfriend. She looked at the time and realized it was past six o'clock  
"shit!" she mumbled scrambling to her feet, she quickly replied  
#almost home, my love# she lied, it would have taken her 10 minutes to get home had her saving grace not appeared. She bit her lip contemplating how to ask, but decided on a direct approach  
"hey Kisshu?" She asked facing him, he had been playing with some sakura petals in his hand as he waited for her to stop toying with her 'cellular device'  
"Yes koneko-chan?" He looked up at her and knew what was coming "What do you need love?" He asked smiling  
"Could you…" she hesitated but pushed through anyways "Could you teleport me home?" She asked with attempted bravery but fails and she cast her eyes down to her hands. Then Kisshu reached to her and covered her hands with his  
"you don't need to be shy with me, anything you ask of me, it will be yours" He explained bringing her hands to his lips and then without warning teleported her in front of her house, she gasped but didn't move beyond that. He expected her to at least pull her hands from his, so gently grabbed her chin to tilt her face up, looking into her eyes  
"Are you okay honey?" He asked genuinely concerned suddenly reality hit Ichigo as her eyes met his. She snapped her hands away and frantically looked around to make sure no one else was there  
"thank you Kisshu" she bowed quickly and to her front door and prayed to be alone when she entered. A deep sigh of relief washed over her when she realized she was alone, if she had been seen with Kisshu it would stir up things she didn't want to deal with.

Kisshu stood there confused, he wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to find out. He dug his hand into his left pocket and pulled out a little container containing little purple pills. Pai had created a potion to give them a way to shift into a more human like form for a six hour window. Originally it was so they could go buy food, clothing and be able to interact with the humans without causing panic but they had been spotted last month so there was no sense in being as cautious as before. They still were used as such for Pai and Taruto but Kisshu had other ideas, like spying on Ichigo without her knowing it was him.

Ichigo walked around the house and found that it was in fact completely empty so she relaxed and decided she would make dinner. Her parents had won a year trip around the world and because she is a 'young lady' as her mother put it, they gave her the option of staying home. So a week after they left Ichigo was feeling lonely and called up her boyfriend as asked him if he wanted to stay with her until they came back, he agreed. It was all great until he found out her secret, it was hard to hide it once then were living together. It was a couple weeks after the Cyniclons came back, Pai showed up at the café on Ichigo's day off and was ill from chicken pox, something they never encountered on their planet and though he was a healer he wasn't sure how to deal with it without knowing more information. Minto being her dramatic self called Ichigo insisting she come to the café and that it was a mew emergency. So thinking that her boyfriend was still at work she did a quick change without thinking in the middle of the living room but just as she was transforming he came home. There was no denying it he saw everything, and then he left without saying a word. That night he came home smelling harshly of alcohol and Ichigo knew he didn't like this other side of her.  
The first little while it was just him drinking himself into a stupor but slowly he began to open up and eventually came the name calling 'freak, whore, skank, bitch and ugly'. Ichigo took it all, refusing to stop loving him, refusing to leave him, then it happened he hit her

****FLASH BACK****

"You stupid, ugly, whore!" He shouted at her as he always does "You're a freak and I can't believe I ever loved you" He spat and he lifted his arm back, before Ichigo could react his hand met with her cheek and left a deafening slap sound that almost echoed through the house  
"Aoyama-kun! Why are you doing this!" She plead and he grabbed her by the collar and slapped her again  
"Don't call me that, you useless waste of space" he spat on the ground "I'm doing this because you need to know that you don't deserve kindness, you're a freak, a monster!" He growled and then threw her backwards, her head hitting the counter and knocking her unconscious.

****END FLASHBACK****

If Lettuce hadn't been stopping by to pick up a book Ichigo borrowed from her she probably would have died, Of course she lied to everyone and said she slipped. And every since then every weekend Masaya leaves the house at 5pm and doesn't return until he is drunk, then proceeds to insult, scream at and beat Ichigo. She tried to leave once but he threatened to kill her, and because she was afraid he would follow through she stayed. She keeps trying to find the old Masaya because on the weekdays he acts like nothing bad has happened and he's almost his old self. Suddenly the door slammed open and Ichigo turned to face a bloodied Masaya panting  
"I didn't m-" he said and then fell to the ground.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that first chapter loves, I hope I'm not changing it too much for those of you who loved the other story, but this way just makes the story flow a lot better. Sorry about the slow start, had to do my little version of their descriptions!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter, what was Masaya trying to say?! Is their relationship doomed?! Who hurt Masaya?! So many questions, but no answers until next time ;)

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I haven't had anyone tell me it sucks so I'm going to assume it is okay to continue from here. Haha. We left off with Masaya's bloodied body on the ground, what was he about to say?!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Breakups**

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo panicked and ran towards his limp body, when she got to him she expected him to smell like alcohol or be full of cuts and bruises but none of the blood was his. She scanned him over and saw he had something in his hand; she took a deep breath and reached for it. When she pulled the piece of paper out of his hand it looked to have illegible writing but as she looked closer she realized it was a different language, possibly not a human language. Panicked she shoved the note in the pocket of her sweater and took out her phone to dial 119. As she pressed the last number she didn't notice as his body began to twitch, as the call rang she noticed he was able to move a little but didn't hang up in case he was injured where she couldn't see. Finally someone answered  
"1-1-9 what's your emergency" A woman's voice asked through the receiver, but before Ichigo could answer she felt a sharp pain radiate through her stomach and she dropped the phone and looked down. She saw a dagger sticking out of her stomach and she could feel the blood dripping to the floor  
"w-why?" She asked clamping her hands around the blade and wound, before falling to her knees  
"Because you're the only one who knows about me, and can't you tell, this was me breaking up with you" He said angrily, standing over her now still body.  
" Go. To. Hell" she spat before slowly becoming unconscious  
"hello? Hello? I'm sending an officer and an ambulance, don't move!" shouted a voice from Ichigo's phone. Masaya looked down at the little device before picking it up  
"You better hurry or she won't make it" his voice ominous and dark as he hung up the phone before throwing it across the room. He kneeled over her and pulled out the knife from her stomach and was preparing to pierce her heart when there was a knock on the door  
"Ichigo are you home?" a female voice called out, making Masaya drop the knife and walk away from her still form.  
"It seems you'll have another day Ichigo" he whispered before disappearing  
The sound of sirens surrounded the Momomiya house and outside the front door was Miwa Honjo, she whipped around to look at the ambulance and her brown bangs fluttered in front of her grey eyes, with the realization of what was happening her eyes widened and she turned and ran into Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed reaching her fading life form. Hearing Ichigo's name shouted Kisshu's head whipped up from where he was lounging in a nearby tree 'That didn't sound good' he thought and he hopped down from the tree, he still had three more hours in his human form so he decided to check on her, if she asked he was her new neighbor. As he approached her house she saw her on a bed with wheels and several humans in uniforms wheeling her into a big auto mobile vehicle that had a thick red line all around the white vehicle and a large blue astrix on the side. When he finally saw Ichigo clearly she saw her clothes were soaked with blood and she had a clear mask over her nose and mouth. Panicked he ran into the house to see if whoever hurt his Kitten was dumb enough to hang around. He quickly searched the house teleporting in and out of rooms until he teleported into the living room, behind Miwa, startling her. She frantically looked around  
"w-where did you come from?! Who are you!?" Before he could respond she glared him down and pointed a finger at him "You did this didn't you?! Why else would I not know who you are, a stranger lurking in Ichigo's home?" She was about to call for help when Kisshu tapped her on the forehead and mumbled something quickly. Miwa fell into a quiet slumber and he placed her on the nearby couch stepping around the puddle of blood  
"Sorry girl, but I don't have time for questions" He explained to her unconscious body and left to tail Ichigo. When he got outside the vehicles were gone except one he recognized as an authority vehicle.

"You there, who are you?" A short woman with long blonde hair asked, she was wearing a uniform as well  
"My name is Kyou Kirumi, I am an acquaintance of Ichigo." He stayed as close to the truth as possible  
"Why were you just leaving her house, especially after she was just brutally stabbed" The officer asked eyeing him suspiciously  
"I was on my way over to say hello when I heard someone call out her name in panic, so I ran in to check on her, when I arrived she was being towed into the Vehicle so I wanted to see if I could…" He paused trying to find a plausible excuse for barging into Ichigo's house "I wanted to make sure her parents were alright, but no one was there except for her friend" He explained, the officer eyed him once more and decide he was telling the truth  
"Okay, well if you see anything suspicious or learn anything you give me a call" She said handing him a card  
'Officer Mae Yanagida'  
"Ichigo was my daughters friend, I would hate for anything to happen to her" she added quietly before walking away.

As all the vehicles disappeared Kisshu ran back into Ichigo's house and saw that her friend was still asleep, he glared at the pool of blood at his feet. He held back tears and decided he needed help finding Ichigo so he teleported to the Café. When he arrived the only people there was the twenty year old male with blonde hair and blue eyes and the twenty six year old male with long brown hair and grey eyes.  
"Ryou-san, Keiichiro-sama!" he greeting in a hurry "I need your help" he explained everything that he heard and saw and they told him that the vehicle was an ambulance taking Ichigo to the hospital. They offered to drive, Kisshu declined and told them to tell Ichigo's friends and insisted he could find it alone. He teleported into the sky and looked around until he saw what they described to him and when he found it he teleported to the side of the building. Panting he took a moment, it took extra energy to teleport in this form. As he finally caught his breath he heard the familiar sound of the sirens from the ambulances and followed it to the emergency entrance. He pushed by all the people in line  
"where is Ichigo?!" He demanded the clerk gave him a look of disproval  
"Sir, you need to wait your turn, please go t-"  
"she could be dying or dead, she was stabbed!" He exclaimed his eyes slowly growing a darker shade of yellow, the clerk was about to respond when behind him a hand tapped his shoulder and spoke in a gentle voice  
"Um, excuse me" she said, her voice hoarse, she must have been crying. When he turned to face her he realized who it was, it was hard to miss, Ichigo was the spitting image of her  
"Are you Mrs. Momomiya?" he asked taking a step away from the counter to talk to her once she nodded, he looked up at who he assumed was Mr. Momomiya "Where is Ichigo?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm  
"She's in surgery" Mrs. Momomiya explained clearly fighting back tears "We're waiting for an update, are you one of her friends from the Café?" she asked with a forced smile, Kisshu contemplated her question and decided to once again keep as close the truth as possible  
"Yes, I met around there about the time she started working there" he explained looking down at his hands, now only worried for Ichigo  
"She'll be okay" Mrs. Momomiya promised, placing a hand on my shoulder "You should wait with us" she gestured to the seats they were at and I slowly nodded and followed them. 'Oh Ichigo, you better not die on me' He thought somberly.

* * *

Ichigo's life is hanging by a thread and no one really knows what happened, will she tell the truth if she pulls through? What if Masaya shows up to finish the job? Poor Kisshu, I'd hold him while he waited ;) hahaha. Not my best writing this chapter but I swear, it will get better!

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time.  
Ja Ne


	3. Read Me

Hey there readers and followers!So this morning my grandmother passed away... So I'm not sure how long it's going to be until i post again but i thought i would give you a heads up...


End file.
